Poissons, Potions, Passion
by Mikishine
Summary: Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou minichap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.
1. Chap 1 : L'invasion

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Hello tout le monde ! Bienvenu dans le monde délirant de Mikishine après mise en contact de ses neurones personnels avec ceux de Lied.Tout cela provient de ma propre expérience des aquariums et surtout des fous rires que m'a provoqué Lied en me contant ses mésaventures avec les poissons. J'ai voulu, à ma manière, rendre hommage à tous les pauvres poissons qui sont passés de vie à trépas entre ses mains. J'ai décidé de respecter un principe de drabbles, mini-chapitres, de 100 à 550 mots. Les premiers tourneront principalement autour des poissons rouges le temps de poser les choses mais au final ce sera bien une sorte de SSHG de 14 "chapitres".

**Une dernière chose** : Un très très grand merci à Lied qui m'a donné son avis sur les tous premiers chapitres ainsi qu'une petite correction, ainsi qu'à la seule, l'unique Bibidibabidibou qui comme souvent actuellement se retrouve à corriger mes fics. Merci toi

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 1 : L'invasion **

Blurp… Excusez moi. Je m'appelle Hyppolite et je suis un bébé poisson. Mais attention ! Je ne suis pas n'importe quel poisson rouge ! Ma maison, mon aquarium rectangulaire à l'eau pure et accueillante, au fond marin joliment décoré, bref mon chez moi se trouve dans son chez lui… Sur une idée qu'IL a qualifié de saugrenue, aberrante et totalement inappropriée du père noël local, Dumbledore, nous voici moi, ma famille et mes amis locataires de la classe de potions de Poudlard, sous la responsabilité du maître des sombres lieux : Severus Snape.

Après une semaine de vie commune, je m'auto proclame conteur de ce lieu, et, j'affirme que ce sont ses soins qui sont inappropriés !

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin : **Même si je dédie cette fic et l'ensemble de ses 14 chapitres à Lied je ne suis pas contre des tites reviews Le bouton "submit review" n'attend que le charmant clic de votre souris. A demain pour le chap 2 et ensuite il vous faudra sans doute patienter jusqu'à mon retour chez mes parents au alentour du 5 octobre.


	2. Chap 2 : Début difficile

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Voici comme promis le chapitre 2, avec un peu de chance je pourrai mettre le 3 en ligne jeudi prochain et sinon ce sera effectivement sans doute le 5 octobre. Bonne lecture

**Une dernière chose** : Encore et toujours merci à Bibidibabidibou… et Lied si tu passes par là j'espère que tu vas bien et que cet ensemble de drabbles te rappellera des souvenirs.

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 2 : Début difficile**

Quinze jours déjà… je suis toujours en vie après vingt-huit explosions de chaudrons, dix-sept élèves mis en retenue (d'après eux, nous "LE" rendons exécrable… pour moi IL l'est de naissance) 349 points retirés, toutes classes confondues, et suffisamment de larmes versées par les premières années pour remplir trois aquariums comme celui-ci. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant des autres. Déjà deux morts et cinq dépressifs. Cassius s'est suicidé en se jetant contre la paroi vitrée après que Guyanna ait péri ébouillantée lors du grand nettoyage hebdomadaire. Selon le Tortionnaire nous sommes sa malédiction, il a manqué assassiné la Brunette qui a sauvé Hubert lors de sa 31ème tentative d'évasion. Si seulement elle pouvait tous nous secourir en nous sortant de là…

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin : **Le bouton "submit review" n'a toujours pas changé de place donc à votre bon cœur et à bientôt


	3. Chap 3 : Plan de sauvetage

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Coup de chance pour celles (et ceux ?) qui suivent cette fic, j'ai trouver le moyen d'avoir internet un court moment. Néanmoins comme je l'ai dis le moment étant court je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews et j'en suis navrée car elles m'ont réellement fait plaisir. Pour cette fois-ci ce sera donc un merci groupé mais promis pour les prochaines les réponses seront individuelles. Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain si tout se passe bien.

**Une dernière chose** : Je remercie Bibidibabidibou pour sa correction et s'il subsiste des erreurs c'est entièrement ma faute après les quelques modifications que j'ai apporté ici.

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 3 : Plan de sauvetage**

Moi, Hyppolite, quatre semaines aujourd'hui, j'ai déclaré l'urgence aquatique. Mes compatriotes tombent les uns après les autres et les nouveaux arrivés (le barbu en chef passe son temps à remplacer les disparus au grand dam du Sadique) ne sont guères plus résistants. Le moral des troupes est au plus bas, il nous fallait une distraction et… eurêka j'en ai trouvé une ! A présent nous observons la vie des humains passant par cette salle et nous prenons des paris à chaque début de cours. Par exemple combien de fois le jeune écervelé sera-t-il sur le point de réduire à l'état de cadavres fumant ses camarades. La Brunette a sauvé nombre de ses camarades du triste sort de toast grillé… Malheureusement le Bourreau lui mène la vie dure au lieu de la remercier. C'est vrai, il ne lui accorde aucune reconnaissance alors que, sans elle, sa salle classe serait tout autant un cimetière de poissons que d'humains… De jeunes humains. Bref les paris c'est très amusant… seul problème, cela constitue déjà une drogue pour certains. Au moins Emilienne ne tente plus de se pendre à son algue. Maintenant, elle nage hystériquement un peu partout en braillant qu'elle a déjà gagné quarante-sept granulés spéciaux… les riches en nutriments. Au mieux elle va finir obèse au pire… je l'assassine de mes propres nageoires. Après avoir généré des dépressifs et des siphonnés du bocal, la présence de ce Pervers engendre de futurs tueurs en série, à commencer par ma très maritime personne… je me vengerai…. Niark blurp !

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin : **Encore pardon pour les reviews, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Biz tout le monde


	4. Chap 4 : La vengeance d'Hyppolite

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Voici la suite ! Bon ok j'ai un jour de retard mais hier trop fatiguée… mon neveu vient tout juste de dire bonjour au soleil Aujourd'hui 6 octobre il aura trois jours à 17h20. Je tiens à remercier pour leur review des personnes qui n'étaient pas loguer à ffnet : Samikitty _(je ne désespère pas d'avoir le net chez moi après les vacances de la Toussaint),_ Zephira Snape _(pour te répondre, non je ne connais pas cette bd mais je prends tout de même pour un grand compliment que tu préfères ma fic, merci)_ et Bohemio _(Merci beaucoup )._ J'espère que ce chapitre vous amusera, j'en mettrai un autre en ligne samedi ou dimanche normalement. Bisou et bonne lecture tout le monde !

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour la correction… petit message perso à ma bêta adorée : "J'attends toujours la suite de DBS ! Vilaine de me faire attendre comme ça grrr". A défaut d'avoir autre chose à lui dédier, ce chapitre est pour le p'tit bout qui me fait déjà fondre dès que je le vois : "Ronan" ! L'hystérique fan de son neveu c'est moi

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 4 : La vengeance d'Hyppolite**

J'ai mal agi… Pour accomplir ma vengeance j'ai voulu LE blesser en visant ses yeux avec les cailloux décoratifs du fond de notre aquarium… J'ai manqué mon coup et boucher la pompe à oxygène… Je nous ai condamnés… On va tous y rester… Bien trop content de se débarrasser de nous jamais IL ne viendra à la rescousse et ne nettoiera ce fichu filtre. Je ressens déjà les effets du manque d'air et les autres me regardent comme un pestiféré. Depuis qu'ils peuvent miser ils ne veulent plus mourir, ils me reprochent de les priver ainsi de leur jeu préféré… D'autant plus qu'il y a encore un pari en cours, combien de fois la Brunette lèvera-t-elle la main en deux heures… La Brunette, à mon sens c'est notre seul espoir mais j'ignore comment attirer son attention, les autres, ceux du fond de la classe, jamais ils n'oseront LUI tenir tête pour sauver de vulgaires poissons rouges de la mort par asphyxie. BRUNETTE REGARDES-NOUS ! Les pauvres bulles que je produis n'y changeront rien, elle ne nous voit pas. Tiens je peux leur proposer un nouveau pari : la Brunette remarquera-t-elle notre détresse et si oui parviendra-t-elle à contraindre l'ignominieux humain à réparer ce que j'ai malencontreusement casser ?

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin :** Vous aurez sans doute tous et toutes remarquer sans mal le clin d'œil plus prononcé dans ce chapitre au monde de Nemo… mais j'ai vraiment pas pu résister, certaines scènes de ce dessin animé m'ont tellement fait rire qu'il fallait que j'en réutilise au moins quelques bribes. A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chap 5 : La Brunette à la rescousse

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Voila le chap 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous amusera, les reviews sont les bienvenues Moi je vais de ce pas voir mon neveu adoré donc bonne lecture à tout le monde !

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour sa relecture correction et merci pour la review non loguée à Polgarra, je suis ravie que mes bêtises te fassent rire.

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 5 : La Brunette à la rescousse**

Je me sens défaillir… Je ne nage plus droit… Je crois bien que mon ventre pointe de plus en plus souvent vers la surface… Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul dans ce cas. Tiens cela s'agite au dehors. Je crois que… Je crois que… Oui c'est bien ça ! La Brunette a remarqué notre état ! Je pense que les quatre corps flottant à la surface et nous autres, qui dérivons plus que nous ne nageons, avons finalement attiré son attention. Elle lui hurle dessus… IL n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mais le contraire eut été étonnant. La voici qui approche à grand pas de notre tombeau, IL lui vole après… Enfin il me semble qu'IL vole mais peut-être marche-t-il rapidement… Sa cape qui tourbillonne, cela me rappelle les ailes d'un corbeau. Tiens il me semble à présent que c'est moi qui lévite… Ah oui c'est bien ça et… Aaaah bonheur suprême de l'eau… De l'eau pure emplie d'oxygène ! Elle l'a fait, contre sa volonté à LUI, elle a matérialisé un petit aquarium et nous y a prestement déplacé. Dans ma béatitude je crois bien avoir entendu qu'elle a échoppé d'une retenue, dire que nous ne sommes qu'à une semaine de la fin de sa dernière année… Oh cela signifie que nous ne la reverrons plus ? J'espère bien qu'IL la mise en détention pour les sept prochains jours alors.

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin : **Vilà c'est fini, la suite jeudi ou vendredi prochain normalement. Bisou tout le monde.


	6. Chap 6 : Retenue et conséquences

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Déjà le chapitre 6… encore un et on atteint la moitié de ma fic Rassurez vous les choses vont quelques peu s'accélérer par la suite. Sur ce : bonne lecture à tout le monde et encore un grand merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews !

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour le temps qu'elle accepte de consacrer aux petites choses qui sortent de mon esprit tortueux !

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 6 : Retenue et conséquence**

Je n'avais pas halluciné. Il est vingt heure et elle est là. IL n'a pas touché à notre aquarium de toujours, je l'entend lui ordonner de le nettoyer vu qu'elle aime tant notre compagnie. Je la plains, notre demeure est répugnante avec mes quatre comparses qui ont entamé leur décomposition ainsi que les déjections et restes de nourriture qui flottent un peu partout dans ce marais vaseux, rendu verdâtre par la prolifération des algues. Ces dernières se sont fortement développées avec le décès quasi immédiat de Lucrèce. C'était notre poisson aspirateur. Apparemment le non renouvellement de l'air et de l'eau ont entraîné une certaine putréfaction des phytoplanctons qu'il dévorait à longueur de journée. Paix à ses écailles. Il a été condamné bien plus rapidement que nous autres après mon erreur. Toujours est-il que devoir assainir à mains nues ce bouge puant ne parait pas lui convenir. Sans aucune considération pour mes compagnons morts elle les lui a envoyés un à un en pleine figure… Lucrèce a un effet ventouse, il pendouille sur le nez crochu du Sadique. IL a l'air tétanisé… Soit il est en pleine syncope, soit il est sur le point d'exploser. Je crois qu'elle vient de réaliser l'ampleur de son geste, elle jette des coups d'œil anxieux tout autour d'elle. Je ne peux que buller "COURS BRUNETTE COURS" ! Sans doute a-t-elle peur de le sortir de sa léthargie par un mouvement brusque car la voici qui se dirige précautionneusement vers la sortie… Trop tard…

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin :** Voilà pour celui-ci c'est fini mais promis je vous mets le chapitre 7 en ligne d'ici dimanche soir.

Ps : le bouton "submit review" ne demande qu'à être utilisé


	7. Chap 7 : DépressionDéraisonFol

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Oups ! Désolée du retard. Le chapitre 7 est enfin là et promis je pars pas lundi sans avoir mis le 8 en ligne. Bonne lecture !

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à **Bibidibabidibou** pour son travail de bêta et merci à **Emily** pour sa review, je suis contente que tu aimes et pour ce qui est des hécatombes, je crains qu'elles ne soient pas prêtes de s'arrêter Merci encore à toutes les autres à qui j'ai déjà répondu personnellement.

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 7 : Dépression / Déraison / Folie / Noyade / Poissonade / Le CSSBD**

Ai-je le droit de paniquer ? Elle est coincée entre la porte close et le torse du Sauvage qui l'emprisonne de ses mains, fermement appuyées contre le battant de bois, à hauteur du visage de ma chère et tendre Brunette. Mon héroïne, ma sauveuse, devient poissonne et je bâtirai un temple de vénération à tes glorieuse nageoires, ainsi qu'une petite grotte pour abriter nos amour. Ne meurs pas Brunette, sois forte… Mes chers amis aquariophiles j'ai une annonce, une demande, que dis-je une exigence ! Prions Poséidon pour sauver notre protectrice, mon âme sœur, ma sirène ! Fondons le CSSBD : Comité de Sauvetage et Sauvegarde de la Brunette en Détresse. Et… AIE ! Pourquoi me jetez vous des cailloux ? Snif personne ne m'aime et Brunette est condamnée sans jugement équitable. Je ne veux pas voir ça… laissez moi trépasser… argh ça y est je le sens je me noie. S'en est fini de ma triste existence. Plus jamais je n'agiterai mes nageoires, adieu eau, adieu algues, adieu graviers, adieu vitres bien aimées, adieu compagnons la fin est là… argh… AIEUH !!! Je suis mort ! Vous n'avez pas honte de frapper un mort ?! Allez savoir pourquoi ils me répondent qu'un poisson ne peut se noyer. Pfff vulgaire problème technique, je ne m'abaisse pas à de telles considérations et… Mais… Mais que vois-je ? Ce sont les conséquences de l'anoxie, je suis victime d'hallucinations visuelles et auditives ! Ils signent un contrat magique ! Le Sadique prend la Brunette pour apprentie. Durant mon décès j'ai manqué ça ?! Je déraisonne, la folie m'a frappé suite à l'ensemble des mauvais traitements infligés par le malade. Il a réussit, je suis fou, je vais finir ma pathétique existence à tourner en rond le long de mon aquarium… Rectangulaire… Dont les autres heurtent déjà les parois, de nouveaux trauma-crâniens en perspectives. Un poisson médecin ça existe ? Non ? Alors peut-être un poisson psy ? Non plus… Nous sommes finis.

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin: **Mais non mais non ce n'est pas fini… enfin si peut-être pour certains poissons A très bientôt.


	8. Chap 8 : Gueule de vache

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Mise en ligne rapide.La suite dans quelques jours. Bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou comme d'habitude pour son formidable travail… et merci aux trois qui se reconnaîtront pour leur review. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre ce soir mais je le ferai dès que je rentrerai dans le courrant de la semaine prochaine. Un grand merci dans tous les cas.

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 8 : Gueule de vache**

Déjà deux ans de cette vie… La cadence mortuaire a quelque peu ralentie depuis que la Brunette de mon cœur s'occupe un minimum de notre triste sort. Heureusement, sans quoi avec le Saint Nicolas local qui s'obstine à remplacer chaque participant au convoi funéraire par un jeune alevin frétillant, nous courrions droit à l'extinction de l'espèce. D'ailleurs à la suite de cela j'ai vu défiler à nos baies vitrées bon nombre de poissons nettoyeurs or, l'actuel, plus résistant que ses prédécesseurs, est en place depuis presque un mois… Un véritable exploit en soit au vu de sa profession à hauts risques. Néanmoins, l'inconvénient, c'est que, s'il est résistant au mal il n'est pas très efficace dans sa fonction. Il devient extrêmement difficile de distinguer les évènements se déroulant dans la classe. Je crois qu'il est de nature sensible et le fait d'entendre ces fichus gamins l'appeler "gueule de vache" l'a blessé. C'est amusant d'ailleurs ce surnom. Ernest, puisque tel est son réel patronyme, est un Ancitrus… Un môme a compris "Actarus", son grand frère lui a alors parlé de Goldorak, une curiosité moldue contrôlée par un Sieur Actarus, or par le bouche à oreille Goldorak est rapidement devenu Gueule de vache au grand dam de ce pauvre Ernest étant donné qu'ils l'ont tous, sangs purs et autres, rebaptisés ainsi. Mes compatriotes, frustrés par la mauvaise qualité visuelle du dehors, veulent le pousser vers le chemin menant au gouffre des défunts, le siphon maudit dont nul ne revient jamais, la grande cuvette blanche à cascade télécommandée. Il est vrai qu'on n'y voit plus grand-chose mais bon je connais les cours par cœur maintenant et s'il y a quelque chose à savoir le Sadique se fera un plaisir d'hurler pour nous en informer d'un "Dibertus cessez vos âneries ! Pire que Londubat ! Cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor". Et en dehors des cours il ne se passe rien, Brunette et le Taré travaillant silencieusement. Alors vraiment il est inutile de lyncher ce pauvre Ernest. Tiens un attroupement aux carreaux… Que… Que… Le Sadique embrasse la Brunette ?! MA Brunette ! Impossible ! Faites place ! Argh on n'y voit rien ici ! Gueule de vache vient un peu aspirer par là et que ça brille ou je te jette par-dessus bord ! Brunette et Sadique en échange bucco-salivaire… Nooon… Impossible… Ouinnnn !!!

°°°


	9. Chap 9 : Hyppolite le serial fish killer

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Grrrr méchant ffnet ! Il ne veut pas me donner mes reviews snif ! Il me dit aimablement que j'en ai eu 6 pour le chapitre précédent… et m'en donne une seule " Heureusement il semblerait que ma boite mail m'en ait transmit quelques unes ainsi donc en dehors de l'unique review à laquelle j'ai pu répondre via la fonction "reply" pour les autres c'est ici que ça se passe… mais comme 6 – 1 5 et que je n'en ai eu que 4 dans ma boite il me manque toujours une review alors je suis sincèrement désolée auprès de la personne qui a pris le temps de me laisser un mot auquel je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, je la remercie tout de même bien évidemment et je serai ravie qu'elle se manifeste à nouveau afin que je sache qui remercier justement. Bonne lecture tout le monde.

**Llewella et Deirdre :** Hum une portée d'Hyppolite croisé Hermione… j'aurai peur du résultat, des poissons dotés d'un cerveau dans cet aquarium et on se retrouverait proche de l'apocalypse (y a qu'à regarder les dégâts que réussit à provoquer ce cher Hyppolite) pour ce qui est de la crinière rouge... mouhahaha imagine les par la suite en classe de potion, Severus en ferait une syncope, trop de rouge tue le Serpentard ! Quant aux autres possibilités je ne dis qu'une chose : explosion de chaudrons et apocalypse (ok ça fait plus d'une ) Comme d'habitude ta review m'a bien fait rire, j'adore continue !!! Biz

**Virg05 :** Et vi déjà deux ans et il survit toujours ! Pour ce qui est de la ration supplémentaire de nourriture… tu sembles oublier l'appétit débordant de cette chère Emilienne Merci pour ta review… et oui ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'Hyppolite déprime il vit dans l'aquarium du désespoir lol

**Polgarra :** Contente que ça te plaise et que tu me laisses une tite review Pour ce qui est d'avoir des délires cohérents sur la longueur je prends ça pour un compliment… mes amis te diraient que je suis toujours comme ça, c'est maladif et ça se soigne pas… m'enfin je sais tout de même me tenir en société mais parfois, surtout quand on est plusieurs comme moi, ça donne de joyeux fous rires, c'est un très bon remède contre la morosité et l'ennui : imagination débordante J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bye

**DrDanaScully :** Première chose à chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo je retourne 10 ans en arrière donc merci pour ce petit saut dans le temps Merci également pour la review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Sevy accumule les surnoms de la part d'Hyppolite, sans réfléchir il m'en revient rapidement quelques uns en mémoire : le pervers, le sadique, le malade, le cinglé, le tortionnaire… et effectivement le taré ! En fait cela tourne autour de deux idées du point de vue d'Hyppolite Severus c'est le Mal incarné… en même temps vu tout ce qu'il leur fait subir ça me surprend pas. A bientôt

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou comme à l'accoutumée

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 9 : Hyppolite le serial fish killer ? **

Les serials fish killers existent-ils ? Si ce n'est pas le cas il me semble que je viens d'inventer le genre… Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû appeler, moi aussi, Ernest "gueule de vache". Il vient d'entrer en dépression nerveuse. Lorsqu'il ne dort pas il exécute des cercles à la surface… Pire que tout il n'avale plus rien. Un dermatologue pour poisson serait le bienvenu, il sème ses écailles un peu partout dans l'aquarium… Ce qui est répugnant, et les membranes de ses nageoires sont toutes filandreuses… Je viens de le condamner à mort lui aussi. C'est pour ça que le grand manitou de la faune marine se venge sur moi en me permettant d'observer le Pervers entrain de bécoter MA Brunette. Je suis maudis. Néanmoins peut-être que si je parviens à rendre le sourire à Ernest ce couple ignominieux va rompre… Devant nous… Une belle petite dispute, avec des sorts qui volent partout, des bris de chaudrons, des cris, des supplications et des pleurs… Ceux du mannequin pour cheveux gras bien sûr. Vous imaginez maintenant IL sourit en classe… IL expose ses dents jaunâtres à la face du monde. Par Poséidon il faut que cela cesse ! Les pauvres enfants sont traumatisés, ce n'est pas un spectacle pour eux. Quant à nous il faut que nous subissions leurs tentatives d'exploits "sportifs" à tendance acrobatiques sur la paillasse d'expérience… C'est abject. Je ne suis plus certain de vouloir de Brunette pour épouse après l'avoir vu en plein accouplement avec cette… Chose. Yeurk. Je ne dors plus, je fais des cauchemars. Mon unique moment de bonheur ces derniers temps : une merveilleuse minute durant laquelle tout à son… Plaisir… Elle a manqué le tuer. Quand je vous dis qu'IL produit des meurtriers ! Elle empoignait tellement fortement le col de sa chemise qu'il en est devenu bleu… Dire que j'y ai presque cru. Il s'en est fallu de si peu. Mais non, cette putréfaction ambulante se raccroche à la vie. IL lui a asséné un grand coup de louche sur la tête, elle est tombée inanimée et lui… Lui il s'est remis à respirer. Monde cruel. Tiens Ernest cherche à se trancher la gorge sur l'arrête d'un caillou… Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille. Pfff j'en ai marre d'être responsable de tout un chacun… Z'êtes sur que je peux pas le laisser mourir ? Non ? Bon, bon, ça va j'y vais.

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin : **J'ai une semaine de vacances, quoique vu le boulot qui m'attend… Bref les mises à jour seront un peu plus fréquentes la semaine qui vient normalement. Biz tout le monde… et le bouton "submit review" est toujours ravi qu'on vienne le visiter alors n'hésitez pas


	10. Chap 10 : Marinella

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Et oui le chapitre 10 est déjà en ligne ! Pour les reviews je suis encore obligée de répondre ici étant donné que ce crétin de ffnet refuse de me les afficher sur ma page de reviews même s'il continue de les comptabiliser, je ne peux donc pas utiliser la fonction "reply". En plus j'ai encore un soucis ffnet sur mon compte m'indique que j'ai reçu 5 reviews pour le chapitre 9 mais je n'en ai eu que 4 dans ma boite email… encore une fois je m'excuse de ne pouvoir répondre à la 5ème personne que je remercie d'avoir laisser un mot qui qu'elle soit. Je suis frustrée par ffnet qui merdouille tout de même beaucoup ces derniers temps, est-ce que d'autres personnes qui publient parmi vous ont des soucis comme moi ?

**Ezilda :** Hihi merci J'espère que celui-ci aussi te donnera "la patate" ! Biz

**Llewella et Deirdre :** Hum tiens c'est vrai j'avais pas pensé au contraste bleu/jaune (qui sont pourtant la couleur de ma chambre chez mes parents… c'était peut-être inconscient de ma part). Pour ce qui est de la descendance et de ses possibles conséquences sur l'humanité... rhem chut c'est un secret qui sera peut-être révélé, et si tel est le cas ce sera dans moins de 4 chapitres maintenant. Tu bosses vraiment pour eux ? Tu pourrais attaquer Sevy à coup de tube de dentifrice et de brosse à dent ? Merci pour ta review qui m'enchante comme toujours. Bisou

**Virg05 :** Et oui Hyppolite est pour ainsi dire pire que Severus mais je doute qu'il le voit du même œil… m'enfin je plains tout de même les pauvres locataires de cet aquarium maudit. Pour ce qui est de la louche, il en avait une sous la main car comme je l'ai dis dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre (peut-être bien le 9 d'ailleurs) Severus et Hermione aiment à pratiquer ce genre d'activité corporelle dans le laboratoire de potion, logique qu'il y ait des louches donc (et même des chaudrons), par ailleurs si ce n'était pas dans ce lieu Hyppolite n'aurait pas pu les observer, je ne vois pas Severus ramener l'aquarium dans ses quartiers et encore moins dans sa chambre. J'espère que la réponse te satisfait. Biz

**Septentrion :** En effet Hermione est également très dangereuse lol

**Une dernière chose** : Merci Bibidibabidibou you are the best Et bonne lecture tout le monde !!!

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 10 : Marinella**

Je ne suis pas parvenu à sauver Ernest. Des paris avaient été pris sur sa mort, Emilienne a encore gagné. Maintenant c'est un fait elle est obèse. Elle ressemble à un ballon pourvu de nageoires atrophiques. D'ailleurs c'est simple elle ne nage plus elle dérive. Bref il a fallu remplacer ce pauvre poisson sensible qu'était gueule de vache… Euh je veux dire Ernest. Bien entendu le papy tout aussi fêlé que poilu du menton s'en est fait une joie. Il nous a collé un Corydoras aeneus albinos… Personne n'a jugé bon de lui expliquer que ceux-ci sont complètement cinglés et qu'ils se chargent plus du fond du bac que des vitres ? Visiblement non. Pff, ce spécimen passe son temps à nager en surface avant de se piquer un sprint dans le flot de bulles de la pompe à air… Ce qui provoque des jalousies. C'était jusque là un sport réservé à Shimus… Il veut devenir le poisson le plus rapide du monde… Oui je sais lui aussi est atteint cérébralement mais dans cet aquarium qui ne l'est pas… ? A part moi je veux dire. Il est vrai que j'étais attiré par une humaine… Mais ce n'est absolument plus le cas. Brunette est partie aux oubliettes, elle appartient à mon passé de dépravé. Je suis un poisson tout neuf… Et j'aime follement Marinella… Elle est d'une beauté flamboyante, son chant est une pure merveille, elle transcende ma vie. Ses plumes délicates, son bec charmant, son envol gracieux… Oui c'est une chouette et alors ? Où est le mal ? Vous êtes d'une incompréhension… C'est pitoyable ! Au moins elle ne grossit pas à vu d'œil. Quel laissé-allé chez la Brunette et l'Autre qui ne remarque rien. On ne voit que ça pourtant. C'est peut-être sa vue ? A son grand âge il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à cela. Oh revoilà Marinella avec un paquet pour la Brunette… Quand je vous dis qu'elle n'a plus les neurones en place. Elle est en pleine crise… Elle rie et s'agite tant qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux vient de s'enflammer à une chandelle… Pa-thé-ti-que… Oh non reviens Marinella !!!

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin : **Je vous dis à bientôt en espérant toujours recevoir quelques reviews… et que ffnet cesse de m'embêter en me les escamotant !


	11. Chap 11 : Le syndrome du poisson rouge

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Et oui comme je l'avais annoncé pendant les vacances les mises à jour sont plus fréquentes, voici donc déjà le chapitre 11 ! J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou la génialissime !

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 11 : Le syndrome du poisson rouge**

La Brunette vient de débarquer comme une furie en plein milieu du cours. Elle expulse littéralement les gamins braillards hors de la salle. IL a les yeux qui lui sortent des orbites. Je crois qu'elle vient une nouvelle fois de dépasser les limites. Cela fait quelque temps que nous n'avons pas assisté à un duel… Les paris vont bon train. Allez je mise neufs granulés sur la Brunette. Que le match commence : premier round ! Oh non pas déjà ! Même pas drôle, elle vient de le mettre k.o en deux phrases. IL s'est écroulé sur son séant… En manquant la chaise, de peu certes mais manqué tout de même. IL est tout de suite bien moins impressionnant le regard vague, la bave aux lèvres et les robes retroussées en étant affalé, pour ne pas dire échoué, sur les dalles froides du sol. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris. Je ne rajeunis pas et j'éprouve quelques difficultés auditives… Ne le dites surtout pas à Marinella, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un de ces vieux poissons sur le retour qui se greffent des écailles flambants neuves et se font lustrer les nageoires. Ignatus, l'arrière-arrière-arrière petit fils de ma sœur, est très courtois. Je crois qu'il est aussi passionné que moi à son âge par ce qui se passe au dehors. Je lui ai déjà tout raconté de mon expérience passée, avant son éclosion. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il attend la fin du dialogue pour m'expliquer. Je vais patienter en contemplant mon trésor adoré sur son perchoir. Elle est bien la seule partie désirable de LUI… Qui est toujours vautré par terre, IL ouvre et ferme la bouche à présent. Mais il me semble qu'IL n'émet pas un seul son, une parfaite imitation d'un de mes semblables hors de l'eau. Je me demande ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi perdre sa sacro-sainte dignité. Peut-être est-ce lié à la prise de poids de la Brunette, IL fixe à présent son abdomen comme si il allait en jaillir un monstre carnassier. Etrange, étrange.

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin :** Le chapitre 12 sera sans doute en ligne d'ici jeudi ou vendredi. Oubliez pas le tit bouton please (n'œil n'œil du chat potté dans shreck)


	12. Chap 12 : La révélation d'Ignatus

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Et oui comme promis le chapitre 12 arrive ! Je vais faire bref car j'ai de la visite donc : Bonne lecture !

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour son travail comme d'habitude !

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 12 : La révélation d'Ignatus **

Par tous les Poséidon, Céto et Triton c'est l'effervescence dans l'aquarium ! D'après ce qu'Ignatus m'explique présentement elle vient de se transformer en réserve à petits d'humains ! Comment une telle monstruosité est possible ? C'est la question qu'il vient de me poser cependant je me représente assez mal lui expliquer la parade amoureuse des hominidés ainsi que leur mode de reproduction pour le moins… Ecoeurant. Il est encore jeune, je ne tiens pas à le choquer. Heureusement il a plutôt été épargné par la vie. Nos conditions d'existence se sont considérablement améliorées ces derniers mois. Le taux de mortalité est passé au dessous des deux décès par semaine ! C'est une réelle victoire pour nous. Bref, passons et revenons à la Brunette qui, je crois, ne va pas très bien. Elle est toute pâle et… Oh merci Nérée je ne pensais pas avoir un tel bonheur un jour ! Elle vient de lui vomir dessus ! Mouhahaha c'est divin ! Dommage que personne n'ait songé à prendre pareil pari, un tel poisson serait riche à l'heure qu'il est. Etonnant IL s'arrête en plein élan… Je suis pourtant certain qu'IL s'apprêtait à lui arracher une touffe du dessus du crâne. Le mâle humain deviendrait-il mou avec la paternité ? Il faut que j'étudie cela. Ignatus sera mes yeux et mes oreilles pour ce nouveau sujet de recherche. Quelle vie passionnante nous menons ici. Tiens il me semble que le Sadique panique. Il voulait la faire asseoir mais lui a cogné la tête sur l'angle de la table de copulation. Si c'est ainsi qu'il prend soin d'elle je pense qu'elle était plus en sécurité auparavant, lorsqu'il essayait de la tuer. Pauvre, pauvre Brunette. Par Phorcys ! Je viens de réaliser une horreur ! Brunette et Pervers vont procréer ! Qu'allons nous devenir ? Comment allons nous survivre à ce qui promet d'être des cataclysmes ambulants. Je n'avais pas tort en parlant de monstres carnassiers il y a quelques minutes. Si ils ont les bonnes volontés de leur mère et les talents assassins de leur père nous sommes perdus ! Nouvelle question qui s'avère primordiale : Combien d'œufs sont pondus à chaque portée par les humaines ? Et voilà, au lieu de s'inquiéter face à notre situation tragique cette bande d'inconscients qui occupent l'aquarium prennent les paris… Quelle idée j'ai eu d'inventer ça ! Cette drogue causera notre perte avant même l'arrivée en ce monde de LA progéniture satanique.

°°°

_**Remarque :** Poséidon, Céto, Phorcys, Triton et Nérée sont toutes des divinités marines._

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin :** Le chapitre 13 sera là d'ici la fin du week-end et pour le chapitre 14 qui sera le dernier j'aviserai, mais ce sera sans doute en fin de semaine prochaine. Merci à tous pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer, vous n'avez pas idée combien elles me font plaisir.


	13. Chap 13 : Gestation démoniaque

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Déjà l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout comme moi je me régale de vos reviews. Bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci Bibidibabidibou !

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 13 : Gestation démoniaque**

Première remarque importante concernant le déroulement de la période de gestation humaine : elle est beaucoup plus longue que la notre et le ou les œufs semblent être stockés à l'intérieur de l'estomac de la femelle… Questions à exploiter : la mère dévore-t-elle ses propres petits afin de leur assurer une croissance harmonieuse ? Et, si la réponse s'avère positive, quel processus permet à la progéniture de ne pas finir digéré ?

Seconde remarque importante : le caractère des êtres entrant en contact avec la femelle gestante parait fortement perturbé. Ainsi le mâle géniteur, réputé pour sa hargne sans équivalent et son tempérament explosif, devient un ange de servitude prêt à accourir aux moindres désirs farfelus de sa partenaire d'accouplement. De même la femelle jusqu'alors prévenante, se transforme en dragon tyrannique à même de faire régner la terreur d'un simple regard. Questions à exploiter : la progéniture démoniaque peut-elle influencer, dès les premiers temps de la gestation, leur mère ainsi que ceux qui l'approche ? Dans quel rayon d'action ? Et surtout par quel moyen ? En effet, s'il existe une méthode permettant de maintenir cet état de fait chez le Sadique notre survie serait garantie… Il faudrait toutefois s'assurer de la réversibilité de la chose chez la Brunette sans quoi… Brrr que Poséidon nous vienne en aide.

Troisième remarque importante : la femelle, devenue fort capricieuse, est capable d'exiger de ses semblables des actes invraisemblables en vue, semble-t-il, d'accomplir elle-même des faits étranges voire répugnants. Exemple type : vouloir des tartines de pâté de magyar à pointe (met délicieusement raffiné… mais totalement prohibé) mélangé à de la vulgaire confiture de citrouille ! Le tout à des heures indues, bien évidemment, et attendu dans les plus bref délais. Toute non-conformité à la demande s'en suivra pour le pauvre esclave en une longue suite de cris, jérémiades, pleurs, sortilèges impardonnables, douloureux ou… Condamnant la victime à une honte sans pareil. Questions à exploiter : Tout cela est-il uniquement du à la progéniture ? En quel cas, comment vaincre ce qui s'avèrerait être encore pire que démoniaque à la naissance ?

Enfin, ultime remarque : la gestation de la Brunette provoque une hystérie jamais vue dans l'aquarium, les morts stupides se multiplient, le barbu ne cesse de venir y injecter de nouvelles chairs à canon tout en gagatisant devant la femelle… La progéniture démoniaque atteint donc les neurones de ceux qui en avaient déjà fort peu.

Ignatus et Hyppolite toujours prêts à servir leur bocal se tiennent parés pour un autre rapport à la délivrance… Si l'apocalypse ne se déclenche pas alors.

Ps : Moi, Hyppolite, j'ignore si la fin du monde approche mais pour ce qui est de la mienne c'est certain… Que quelqu'un veille sur Marinella qui sera si triste quand je disparaîtrai dans le siphon maudit. Blurp. Oh, et qu'une âme bienveillante se charge d'abattre cette saleté de Grand Duc qui lui vole autour ! De toute façon il est moche… Je suis bien plus désirable qu'il ne le sera jamais ! Ce paon virevoltant ne manquera à personne. A mort ! A mort ! A mort ! Oups désolé ce doit être la faute de l'engeance satanique… Niark blurp.

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin : **La fin approche à grands pas, elle sera là d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine normalement. Bisous tout le monde !


	14. Chap 14 : Le cycle de la vie

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Et oui le voici le voilà le dernier chapitre est là ! Ça m'attriste de dire au revoir à tous ces poissons, je m'y étais attachée mine de rien. Si quelqu'un désire s'amuser avec Ignatus et le "ça" pourquoi pas, je crois que je serai contente de retrouver mes chers poissons et les futurs nouveaux venus. Dans tous les cas bonne lecture et un immense merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi depuis le début et on pensait à me laisser régulièrement un petit mot. Plus de 80 reviews pour cette fic honnêtement je n'y croyais pas. Merci !!!

**Une dernière chose** : Une ultime fois MERCI à Bibidibabidibou… dont les fics sont géniales… et il serait bon de lui rappeler que nous pauvres lecteurs apprécieront d'avoir la suite (sifflote).

**Résumé :** Fic SSHG sous forme de drabbles ou mini-chap de 100 à 550 mots suite à un délire sur les poissons rouges de Lied. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.

°°°

**Chapitre 14 : Le cycle de la vie**

Blurp… Excusez moi, à mon âge je suis sujet aux ballonnements. Je m'appelle Hyppolite et je suis… Un très vieux poisson rouge. Il va être temps pour moi de passer la main. Je nomme par la présente Ignatus comme mon successeur en tant que cerveau de cet aquarium, arbitre des paris et, surtout, mémoire vivante des évènements se déroulant à l'extérieur. Le sujet d'étude le plus passionnant restant le cas du Sadique et de la Brunette. Il deviendra, à ma mort, le grand conteur du bocal que tous les alevins écouteront avec émerveillement. Ma fin est proche, je le sens, néanmoins je tiens à être encore de ce monde pour voir quel va être le résultat des hurlements de la Brunette. Depuis quelques minutes elle hurle, pousse, souffle, tout en s'agrippant tantôt à une table tantôt à la main du Pervers qui grimace de douleur et blanchit à vu d'œil. Une femelle, que je n'avais encore jamais eu le loisir d'observer, a la tête plongé entre les cuisses de la Brunette. Elle dit que "ça vient". J'ai peur de "ça"… Je veux voir le "ça" avant d'explorer la grande cuvette blanche et le siphon maudit des trépassés. Mon ventre pointe vers la surface, celui de la Brunette se contracte. Le "ça" braille ! Le "ça" est sorti ! Le Sadique s'est évanoui en coupant une chose reliant Brunette et "ça". Brunette sourit et pleure. Je dérive. "Ça" est moche, gluant, rouge, recouvert d'un truc blanchâtre. "Ça" hurle vraiment très fort… Mais je l'entends de moins en moins. Il est loin, je suis loin. J'espère qu'il n'y a qu'un seul "ça". Je… Je… Blurp…

Moi, Ignatus, suis seul à remarquer la mort d'Hyppolite. Tout le monde contemple le "ça". "Ça" est venu seul, il n'y a pas d'autres "ça" hurleur. Il est seul, je suis seul… J'aime bien le "ça", il a mis k-o le Sadique. Dans l'aquarium c'est l'effervescence comme au dehors. Les alevins se pressent à mes côtés, ils veulent le début de l'histoire, et c'est à présent vers moi qu'ils se tournent car… Moi, Ignatus, je suis le conteur !

°°°

**Mon p'tit blabla de la fin : **C'est ici que s'achève ces quelques 14 vignettes retraçant une partie de la vie d'Hermione et Severus à travers le regard d'Hyppolite… mais c'est aussi là que se termine les mésaventures de toutes une tripoté de poissons. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la gente marine d'avoir autant torturer les compatriotes d'Arielle, Polochon et Sébastien mais… qu'y puis-je si j'en connaissais déjà des suicidaires et que Lied a trouver le moyen d'exterminer quasiment tous les poissons de l'aquarium des classes qui lui étaient confiées. Les poissons ne peuvent être les amis de Severus je le crains. Ils sont incompatibles… et il faut croire que mon cerveau est quelque peu dérangé. J'espère toutefois que cela vous aura diverti. Bye tout le monde, merci pour les reviews et à une prochaine fois au travers d'une autre fic… peut-être plus sérieuse


End file.
